Entre tus dos tú
by Noh-chan
Summary: Chat Noir descubre quién es su Ladybug y decide aclarar las cosas, pero ¿cómo? LadyNoir/Adrinette.
**¡Bienvenidos a mi nuevo One-shot! Últimamente estoy mucho en el fandom de Miraculous Ladybug y he decidido hacer este pequeño escrito para saciar parte de mi alma fan.**

 **Cabe decir que ni Miraculous Ladybug ni los personajes me pertenecen. Solo esto y la portada, que también la he hecho yo. (Si os interesa, aprovecho para decir que podéis seguirme en Instagram; AvacynMarkov , donde cuelgo mis trabajos).**

 **Espero que os guste, más abajo os propongo algo.**

.

.

 **Entre tus dos tú**

Cuando la blanca y libre mariposa volaba hacia el cielo Ladybug cayó de rodillas al suelo con un suspiro pesado y Chat Noir corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-¡My lady! –Chat apoyó la cabeza de la chica y le hizo mirarle- Oye, tengo que llevarte a algún sitio, dime dónde.

Durante unos segundos Ladybug estaba confusa, no sabía de qué hablaba su compañero ni por qué estaba tan nervioso, entonces sintió dolor, mucho dolor.

Gimió y reprimió las lágrimas , ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de cuánto le dolían las piernas? ¿Era por la adrenalina de la batalla? ¿Era eso posible?

Miró hacia abajo y vio el traje rojo chamuscado, pero entero. Era la primera vez que veía el traje en tan mal estado y no quiso ni pensar qué pudo haber pasado si no lo hubiera llevado puesto.

Cada mínimo movimiento sentía su piel en carne viva rozar contra la tela del traje y le mandaba pinchazos de dolor por todo el cuerpo.

Le Cuisinier le había chamuscado las piernas en la batalla, aparte de la mitad de la ciudad, pero eso había quedado resuelto con su Lucky Charm, ¿por qué sus piernas no?

Intentó esquivar todos sus ataques de fuego pero parece que el último le dio de lleno de muslos hacia abajo.

-Lady… -La chica vio como Chat la miraba nervioso y con los ojos vidriosos, dejando su actitud infantil y coqueta de lado- Debería haberte protegido mejor.

-Chat. –Ladybug llamó su atención y él le ayudo a levantarse y la sostuvo- Podrías… ¿Llevarme a casa de una buena amiga? Ella me ayudará.

-Deberíamos ir a un hospital. –Frunció el ceño y acomodó el brazo de la peli azul alrededor de su cintura para poder cargar mejor con ella-.

-No es tanto, el traje me ha protegido de prácticamente todo, creo que solo tengo la piel irritada y me duele el roce.

Vio como el gato suspiraba y le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas ladinas un poco forzada.

-Bueno, ¿dónde vive tu amiga?

.

Cuando aterrizaron en el balcón de Marinette, Chat Noir no se lo creía, ¿ellas dos eran amigas?

-Bueno, puedes dejarme aquí, gracias por acompañarme Chat. –Ladybug le dedicó una sonrisa débil y fue a entrar por la trampilla cuando Chat la detuvo-.

-Yo te ayudo a bajar y a explicárselo a Marinette.

-No hace falta, tranquilo. –La chica intentó inventarse una excusa, porque si él entraba y no veía a nadie insistiría en quedarse hasta que llegase Marinette, y no llegaría-.

Pero él hizo como si no hubiera escuchado y la llevo dentro, ayudándola a bajar las escaleras.

-Parece que no está…

Ladybug se tiró encima de la cama boca arriba soltando quejidos. Quería destransformarse ya, quitarse ese molesto traje y ponerse crema en las piernas que seguramente estarían más rojas que la propia tela.

Agradeció mentalmente no tener que lidiar con las preguntas de sus padres sobre lo que le podría haber pasado en las piernas requemadas, ya que se habían ido de viaje de aniversario durante una semana.

Pero Chat seguía en la habitación, de pie mirándola.

-Me quedaré un rato contigo, tú duérmete hasta que llegue ella y yo se lo explico todo. –Notaba a Chat Noir extrañamente serio y sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, no quería preocuparle-.

-Chat, no pongas esa cara, no es nada serio. –Un pitido sobresalto al chico, señal de que le quedaba poco para que terminase su transformación y Ladybug sabía que la suya terminaría pronto también-.

-¿No entiendes que me preocupo por ti? –Notó el sentimiento que puso en sus palabras y le miró a los ojos- Solo me quedaré unos minutos.

Y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Ladybug quería resistirse pero empezó a entrarle sueño, estaba exhausta. Le Cuisinier había sido muy difícil y aunque las piernas le dolían mucho cayó dormida.

En ese momento Chat Noir se levantó sonriente pero aun un poco triste y cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras notó un brillo por el rabillo del ojo y supo que su Lady estaba destransformada.

Se paró en seco donde estaba y sintió el impulso de girarse y ver quién era su amada, pero trató de controlarse, al fin y al cabo debían respetar su privacidad.

Pero justo cuando se estaba diciendo a sí mismo que su Lady merecía que él se fuera tranquilamente sin mirar atrás, se giró y la vio.

No podía creer lo que veía.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó a la cama donde Marinette dormía. Se agachó a su lado quedándose a su altura y se quedó en silencio mientras la miraba bien.

-No puede ser… Marinette… -Chat estaba estupefacto y acercó la mano a su cabello-.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? El mismo pelo azul noche, los mismos ojos azules cielo, la misma sonrisa encantadora.

No podía creerlo, normal que Marinette no estuviera en su habitación antes.

.

Adrien estaba de camino al colegio por la mañana mientras recordaba a su lady con el rostro de Marinette y se removió nervioso en el asiento del coche.

¿Cómo iba a mirarla ahora? Era la chica que amaba, su Ladybug. Y no es que a él le desagradase Marinette, es solo que nunca había llegado a conocerla del todo, cuando intentaban hablar ella tartamudeaba y se ponía nerviosa, poniéndolo nervioso a él.

Pero decidió que eso iba a cambiar.

Cuando llegó a clase no había aun mucha gente, pero Marinette sí que estaba.

-¡Adrien! –Chloe se acercó corriendo a él y le intentó abrazar-.

Pero se apartó justo a tiempo y Chloe casi se dio contra la puerta.

La ignoró después de saludarla y caminó hacia su pupitre, delante de la peliazul.

-Buenos días, Marinette. –Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa-.

-¡B-buenos días Adrien!

-¿Cómo fue tu fin de semana? –Se giró completamente hacia ella y apoyó sus manos en su mesa-.

-Bueno… Podría decirse que bien, supongo… -Marinette le sonrió y él se fijó en que le temblaba el labio inferior-.

Quería aprovechar que tenía información y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, pero tampoco quería sonar sospechoso. Aunque decidió arriesgarse.

-¿Has visto lo que han dicho de Ladybug y Chat Noir?

Ella pareció sobresaltarse un poco y miró al chico fijamente.

-…¿qué?

-Lo de que Ladybug terminó herida después del último villano y que Chat Noir se la llevó quién sabe dónde.

-Oh, sí, lo vi.

-Espero que Ladybug esté bien… -Soltó Adrien como indirecta mirándose las manos-.

-Lo está.. Digo, lo estará. –Ella le sonrió y esta vez parecía una sonrisa más sincera-.

-Eso espero, Ladybug me encanta. –El chico le miró y le mostró una sonrisa ante el sonrojo de Marinette- ¿Tú qué opinas de Chat Noir?

Ella pareció confundirse ante la pregunta, seguramente no se lo esperaba para nada.

-La verdad… Me parece que va un poco de sobrado, pero en ocasiones me sorprende. Es capaz de hacer muchas cosas que Ladybug no puede. Siempre le ayuda y está ahí para ella, como si fuera su caballero.

Adrien se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de la muchacha, ¿acababa de decir que para ella era como un caballero? La miró a los ojos y le sonrió al verla más relajada.

-¿Y a ti qué te g-gusta de Ladybug? –Marinette bajó la vista a sus manos y esperó una respuesta-.

La sorpresa invadió a Adrien y empezó a sentir los latidos de su corazón cada vez más rápido, ¿iba a confesarse indirectamente? El chico dudó pero al final decidió responderle.

-Es simplemente genial. Es valiente, amable… Además de guapa. –Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojó hasta la raíz y miró de reojo a Marinette, que estaba igual o peor que él- Chat Noir no podría tener oportunidad alguna con ella.

-¿Tú crees? –Algo en su voz y en su mirada perdida en la mesa hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco- Yo creo que a Ladybug le gusta Chat Noir…

-Q-qu…

Cuando entró la profesora y mandó a los alumnos que cada uno fuera a su sitio Adrien se giró rápidamente y trató de disimular su sonrojo de tomate.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Nino ya estaba a su lado.

.

Esa noche le tocaba hacer guardia a él y hacía más frio que nunca, a pesar de ser una noche de un ya entrado marzo.

Después de recorrerse las calles y saltar de tejado en tejado decidió descansar un rato y fue a lo más alto de la Torre Eiffel con ganas de sentarse.

Y casi se cae de cabeza al encontrarse con Ladybug.

-Hola Chat.

-H-hola my Lady. –Disipó la sorpresa y le besó el dorso de la mano rápidamente, antes de que a ella le diera tiempo de retirar la mano -.

Pero Ladybug se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa, y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Chat Noir abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó un poco a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy me tocaba a mí hacer guardia, y hace mucho frío. –Le preguntó sonrojado-.

-Bueno, no podía dormir y me apetecía salir un rato. –Ella se separó y se sentó en el borde haciéndole señas para que se sentase a su lado-.

Pasaron un rato sentados, admirando el paisaje nocturno y las estrellas, en un cómodo silencio.

-My Lady, ¿qué piensas de mí? –Antes de que se diera cuenta su boca le traicionó y salieron las palabras solas-.

Ella se giró sorprendida ante la seriedad del gato y supo de qué le estaba hablando, el tema ya había salido otras veces pero ella siempre le respondía con evasivas.

-Yo… Es que estoy enamorada de alguien más, Chat… -Ladybug miró sus manos algo triste, evitando la mirada del chico-.

Porque era verdad, estaba enamorada de Adrien, aunque le gustase Chat, aunque estuviera muy a gusto con él, aunque le hiciera reír.

Al ver que no respondía le miró de reojo y le vio con la mirada fija en el cielo con una cara rara, como de incredulidad, como si hubiera estado esperando otra respuesta.

-¿No te gusto? –Notó como se le rompía la voz a Chat y cómo se levantaba de su lado-.

-Yo… No lo sé, Chat… -Escondió la cara en sus manos-.

Unos segundos pasaron hasta que el chico se arrodilló a su lado y le quitó las manos de la cara, obligándola a mirarle.

-Te quiero. – Vio como Chat Noir le sonreía débilmente mientras le decía claramente sus sentimientos por primera vez-.

Antes de que él se fuera, Ladybug siguió sus instintos y cogió a Chat Noir por el cuello para besarle tiernamente en los labios.

Cuando se separaron Adrien no entendía nada, se notaba flotando y confuso, ¿entonces la chica le quería o no? Ella misma era muy confusa.

-No sé qué hacer Chat. –Ella desvió la mirada, muy sonrojada y con los ojos llorosos- Quiero a dos personas a la vez, ¿eso es posible?

La ternura invadió el cuerpo de Adrien y la abrazó con delicadeza.

-Claro que sí, my Lady… -También notó una astillita clavada en su interior-.

¿De quién estaría enamorada Marinette? ¿Podría ser Nathaniel? Desde que aquél chico se le confesó habían estado quedando algunas tardes.

-Es solo que… Es confuso.

-El otro chico… -Chat tragó- ¿no te corresponde?

Entonces Ladybug le miró a los ojos y una lágrima cayó por su rostro.

-Creo que no, apenas hablamos. Aunque hace mucho que nos conocemos y no me he atrevido a decirle nada.

Adrien limpió la lágrima y acunó el rostro de Ladybug.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices sinceramente?

-No es fácil, no solo he estado enamorada de él desde que le conozco, además es el chico más popular de la escuela. –Adrien la miró nervioso- Y no solo eso, es un famoso modelo, tiene muchas cosas de las que preocuparse.

-¿C-cómo se llama? –Susurró Chat con el corazón parado-.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso, Chat? –Pero al verle tan inquieto decidió responderle- Su nombre es A-Adrien…

Entonces el mundo de Chat Noir se paró y casi se cae de cabeza al vacío por segunda vez en la noche. No podía haber entendido bien, ¿había dicho que llevaba tiempo enamorada de él? Además de que le gustaba Chat Noir.

¿Ella estaba confusa entre sus dos facetas?

Entonces una risa de alivio y felicidad escapó del pecho y estrechó entre sus brazos a una Ladybug muy confusa.

-¿…Chat, te has vuelto loco?

-Tengo que decirte algo… -Chat escondió su cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Ladybug mientras hablaba- Cuando te llevé a tu casa te vi en tu forma civil.

Notó como ella se tensaba entre sus brazos y que intentaba apartarse, pero él no le dejó.

-Así que ahora me toca a mí.

Observó cómo le miraba mientras se deshacía su transformación y tomaba su apariencia original. Sus ojos se abrieron y soltó un gritito de sorpresa.

De repente sintió un suave puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Eso por no haberme dicho antes que me habías visto!

Y en el momento siguiente se sintió chocar de espaldas contra el metal.

Cuando Ladybug separó sus labios se mantuvo encima suyo roja como un tomate y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

-Y esa por hacerme dudar entre tus dos tú. –Lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por sus mejillas y Chat las limpió para luego abrazar a Ladybug-.

-Tal vez deberías volver a tu casa, está refrescando mucho.

Sin su traje Adrien empezaba a congelarse lentamente, aunque el calor que le brindaba ella era reconfortante.

-Hm… Bueno…

Se levantó perezosa y esperó a que Adrien volviese a transformarse.

De refilón vio a su Kwami acabándose un trozo bastante exagerado de… ¿queso?

.

Aterrizaron en el balcón de Marinette y ella le invitó a entrar.

-¿Quieres un té o algo para entrar en calor?

Los gruñidos provenientes del estómago de Chat Noir le respondieron y cuando se destransformaron los dos, Marinette bajó a por algo de comer seguida rápidamente por su Kwami.

Adrien encendió la luz de la habitación y decidió sentarse en la silla del cuarto a esperarla.

Eran ya las doce de medianoche casi y todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, indicándole a Adrien que sus padres estarían probablemente durmiendo.

-Lástima que sus padres duerman aquí al lado, ¿eh? –Plagg revoloteó cerca de la cara del chico soltando una risita burlona-.

-¿Qué insinúas? –Adrien se sonrojó hasta la raíz y su Kwami rió-.

-Venga hombre, he estado con muchos chicos adolescentes como tú, sé lo que les pasa por la cabeza la mayoría del tiempo, y es normal.

Cuando iba a responderle algo grosero apareció Marinette con una bandeja de Croissants y dos tazas de té.

-He traído poco porque no había mucho… Mis padres están de viaje y tenemos la panadería cerrada. –Dejó la bandeja en el escritorio y cogió otra silla para sentarse al lado de Adrien-.

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza del chico y se sonrojó por lo que había dicho antes Plagg.

Los dos Kwami volaron juntos escaleras arriba, donde la compuerta seguía entreabierta.

Allí sentados los dos en su forma civil, comiendo croissants y bebiendo té se notó tranquilo y relajado.

Se habían sincerado el uno con el otro y ella había llevado bastante bien la noticia.

Adrien miró a Marinette de reojo y se dio cuenta de que estaba algo tensa y nerviosa mientras dejaba su taza de té en el escritorio. Se limpió las manos y acercó su silla a la suya para rodearla con un brazo.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa, my Lady? –Marinette se volvió de color rojo respondiéndole a su pregunta-.

Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas, muy propias de Chat Noir y acercó su silla más, hasta que chocaron.

-¿Te comió la lengua en gato?

Antes de que ella respondiese él la atacó y la besó, no tan tiernamente como antes.

Desde que Plagg le hubo instalado la idea en la mente no paraba de pensar en algo más que un beso.

Ella soltó un ruidito adorable a los oídos de Adrien y le correspondió beso.

Entre suspiros y besos Adrien mordió el labio inferior de la chica y ella dio un respingo.

-¿A-Adrien?

El sonido de su voz diciendo su nombre le gustó demasiado y volvió a morderle el labio.

-Marinette…

Ella se estremeció al escucharle decir su nombre con una voz tan grave y suspiró cuando la cogió de las manos para levantarla de la silla junto con él.

La guió lentamente a ciegas hasta que chocaron con algo y Marinette cayó de espaldas con un gritito.

Entonces se vio aprisionada entre la cama y un alborotado Adrien.

Bueno, la noche no salía como ella había esperado, pero no iba mal.

.

.

 **Bien, y ahora queda una pregunta: ¿Hago una continuación con el genial Lemmon?**

 **¡Espero vuestras opiniones, nos vemos!**


End file.
